The Next Guildmaster
" Honestly, how boring is this. There is absolutely nobody to fight with, since I've fought with everyone in the guild." Alex sighed, as he heard footsteps from the outside." Well, well. Isn't this rude, to keep me excluded from the guild."A familiar voice said, as Alex was surprised." Jun-nii! You're back!" Chiyoko said happily, as she jumped towards him." Now, now. Don't get too excited, I'm perfectly fine." Jun replied, as Alex got up."I want to fight!" Alex said, as he took out his daggers." Allright, but not here." Jun said, as he left, along with Alex, and Louise, who was spectating and guiding the match. A battle between brothers, the power of the Cosmos " Let's finish this!" Alex said, as he dashed towards Jun at high speeds, while gripping his daggers and channeling lightning magic into them." Always the same move." Jun sighed, as he dashed next to him with no effort. "What the!?" Alex stumped, as Jun used an unnamed heavenly body spell to attack Alex, who got injured from the blast." Man, this is annoying. Shikkoku no Tsubasa!" Alex chanted, as he grew a pair of wings, and flew around Jun." Yarasu no ame." Alex chanted, as feathers rained down on Jun." Not good enough."Jun said, as he put his hand in the air, and requipped a powerful shield to block all of the feathers." Damn it!" Alex said, as Jun stood unharmed." Cosmos: Earth Splitter." Jun chanted, as the earth broke into several large pieces, forcing Alex to fly, and stay aware, Jun then directed them at Alex, and prevented any movement from him." Well, if we are done. I am going to get some tea." Jun said politely as he left. A new mission, protect the guild! " Well, that was one big one-sided match wasn't it." Nura said slyly, as Alex was annoyed over his loss." Come on now Alex, you know nobody in this guild can defeat Jun aside from the master." Alphonse said, as he patted Alex's shoulder."Hmm, you're right. I shouldn't get so fussed about this." Alex said as Ria came running into the guild."Ria, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked, as he heard the roar of monsters from outside." Everyone, get outside, and prepared for battle! Let's get into defense formation, quickly!" Alphonse shouted, as everyone realised what had happened, and each member of the guild went into their own positions outside of the guild, as they saw the mob of monsters arriving. " Who did this!?" Mikage said, as he requipped his combat staff, and slammed it onto the ground." Law of Shockwaves: Earth Shockwave!" Mikage chanted, as he created a large shockwave, which was able to prolong the army of mosters from arriving." Damn, there is a lot of them." Nura said, as he gripped his sword tightly." Infinite demon blade!" Nura chanted, as a horde of demons appeared from his sword and attempted to fight off the monsters, defeating a few of them." I'll handle this." Jun said, as he stood on top of the guild." Fear's consumption!" Jun chanted, as he put his hand forward, and the monsters completely froze, as in their minds, was a powerful demon standing on top of the guild, warning them to stay away otherwise they would lose their lives." What the, what is this?" Ria remarked, as she equipped her Dead Knight's mask, as looked at Jun, to find that a hirrific demon was standing there." Oh, I see, he has placed an illusion on them. Hmph, everyone, except for Mother, and Jun, let's beat those monsters up!" Ria shouted, as she lead the charge. " Hyaaaah!" Alex shouted, as he effortlessly slashed and sliced the monsters around him." My, my. Stop trying to hit me will ya?" Alphonse said to the monsters, and he almost instantly created a powerful sound which deafened all the monsters around him." Alphonse, you're too noisy!" Chiyoko shouted, as she used water magic and sliced through the enemies with a water blade." Monster Shockwave." Mikage chanted, as he pointed his staff on the monster, and created a shockwave which dissolved the monster in to dust." Hmph: Die in your fear." Nura said casually as he sliced through the monsters without much effort." Well, it seems you won't hold back at all. At least leave some for me!" Zachary said, as he effortlessly pounded the monsters with his walking stick." Hehe." Zachary smirked, as Ria got annoyed with all the monsers." That's it. Raging Lava!" Ria chanted, as the ground split, and lava came out of it, defeating the rest of the monsters. A new member "Well, well. You defeated my minions easily."An unknown voice said, as a towering monster appeared, and shocked everyone."W-what is that!?" Chiyoko said, in a frightened voice as she hid behind Zachary." Excuse me, Mr Monster. But you shouldn't be so mean!" A female voice said, as an alien was flying on top of a tree."Lilian!" Alphonse said, as everyone was relieved." How are you people?" Lilian asked, as the monster was about to attack her." Lightened Burden." Lilian chanted, as a small sphere enveloped around her and expanded, lightening the gravity around her, causing the monsters hand to be bounced off." Damn you little alien!" The monster shouted, as he attempted to attack Lilian with a barrage of punches, although Lilian swiftly used teleportation to get to the other side." Mystery Circle." Lilian chanted, as a silver aura surrounded her, and she placed her hand forward, and suddenly the gravty around the monster twisted, and her silver attack looked like a crop circle, the monster was ultimately defeated, and destroyed. " Wow, it's a good thing you arrived on time. Otherwise we would've been doomed." Ria said, as she looked a bit gloomy." Please Ria, there's no point in being glum, beside, Mr Jun and Ms Louise are also there, right." Lilian said, as she went onto the ground, and took her magic off, revealing a small girl." Ah, I haven't seen you like that in a while Lilian!" Jun said, as he was drinking his cup of tea." Ah yes, by the way Mr Jun, may I join this guild, I believe I will be a sort of replacement for you while you are gone, as I use gravitational magic, albeit on a lower scale than you, and I know everyone here already."Lilian said, as Danzo came out of nowhere."Haha, that is a great idea Lilian, Louise, she is under your care now, okay!"Danzo said, happily, as Ria punched him in the face. " As usual, you're up to your stupid anticks when a cute girl appears." Ria said sternly, as everyone was laughing, including Lilian. The S class Trial Awaits " Allright, everyone please assemble here."Louise said, as everyone assembled in their positions." Yes Mistress, what is the matter."Alphonse asked, as Louise grinned." We are having our S class trial!" Louise said, as Mikage was very happy, along with Lilian." Now, since we have only two potential S class mages, I have organised a different trial than what we usually do. This time, we will go to the canyon of Knights." Louise said, as Lilian and Mikage were getting nervous." Anyways, the trial starts in three days, so both of you get ready." Jun said, as Mikage and Lilian rushed off to train." I wonder how this year will go." Ria wondered, as she and the others went to their own business.